


The Warrior Undone

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't the cure for what ailed him, but she kept away the darkness. SPN 100 Challenge WOW: Tickle. Season 10, No spoilers. Just because I miss Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I make money from this.

Sprawled across his bed, his burdened, defeated posture called to her.

Her fingers were all over him, teasing with abandon. She smirked when his stone visage cracked. His slight upturned mouth became an answering smirk, a small huffing sound a full-bodied guffaw.

"Tickle torture!" she shrieked, "Come on, Sam!", and sasquatch hands joined the assault.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean gasped. "You are both so dead!"

"Bring it on," she snickered, whacking his head with a pillow. He answered in kind.

In the aftermath, the three siblings lay amidst rumpled covers and strewn stuffing. Charlie sighed. "Moments like these make it all worthwhile."


End file.
